Conventional rotating mechanisms for coupling portions of a portable electronic device such as a display and a keyboard typically have flat bearing surfaces that rest against each other. These flat bearing surfaces generate friction that causes unnecessary wear on the components of the mechanism. Therefore, conventional rotating mechanisms can experience premature failure.